Naruto Astaroth
by Yellow X
Summary: Semua orang memandangnya sebelah mata. Hanya karna ia tak berbakat dalam bidang sihir, mereka semua menjauhinya. Terlepas dari semua itu, mereka semua tak pernah tahu, dibalik kelemahan nya itu tersimpan kekuatan besar yang hanya dia saja yang tahu. Apakah kekuatan besar tersebut? Bersama Peerage nya mampukah ia membungkam para penduduk Underworld?


Naruto Astaroth

Desclaimer: Jelas bukan punya saya :v

Warning: Gaje, Semi-Canon, typo, OOC, bahasa gak baku, dan yang terpenting Gak Suka Gak Usah Baca.

Rate: M

Genre: Adventure, Supranatural, Friendship, Humor, Romance.

Summary: Semua orang memandangnya sebelah mata. Hanya karna ia tak berbakat dalam bidang sihir, mereka semua menjauhinya. Terlepas dari semua itu, mereka semua tak pernah tahu, dibalik kelemahan nya itu tersimpan kekuatan besar yang hanya dia saja yang tahu. Apakah kekuatan besar tersebut? Bersama Peerage nya mampukah ia membungkam para penduduk Underworld?

Chapter 1

-5.30PM, Kuoh City

Sore hari yang cerah disebuah kota kecil di Jepang yang bernama Kuoh. Kota ini merupakan wilayah kekuasaan keluarga iblis Gremory dan Shitri. Namun untuk manusia biasa yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia Supranatural kota ini merupakan kota wisata dengan taman-taman nya yang indah.

Disebuah rumah berlantai 2 yang berada di sebelah barat kota Kuoh, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hijau sedang menatap matahari yang hampir terbenam. Pemuda itu bernama Naruto Astaroth.

"Kau selalu saja melakukan hal ini setiap hari, Taicho"

Naruto menengok ke belakang, melihat siapa yang mengomentari dirinya karena selalu melihat matahari terbenam setiap hari.

"Shikamaru! Kau mengganggu saja". Kata Naruto sedikit keras namun sarat akan ketegasan. Seperti nya ia terganggu oleh komentar Shikamaru. "Ada apa?"

"Ini sudah saatnya. Sebentar lagi kita akan menemui tim Rias-ojousama". Lelaki yang mempuyai rambut seperti nanas itu berkata sambil membungkuk, meminta maaf pada King nya.

"Begitu, aku hampir lupa".

Naruto berbalik untuk menatap matahari terbenam sekali lagi. Setelah itu ia mendekati Shikamaru dan berjalan melewati nya. Shikamaru mengikuti dari belakang.

Shikamaru merupakan peerage Naruto yang mengkonsumsi 1 bidak Bishop. Shikamaru dulunya merupakan seorang manusia. Dia direkrut oleh Naruto setelah sebelumnya dia diselamatkan oleh Naruto yang hendak di bunuh oleh Da-Tenshi karena mempunyai Secret Gear yang bersemayam di tubuhnya. Sebagai rasa terimakasih Shikamaru bersedia menjadi bagian dari peerage Naruto.

Tap tap tap

Tak terasa Naruto telah sampai di ruang tengah sekaligus ruang berkumpul para peerage-nya di lantai 1. Naruto memandang setiap wajah peerage-nya dengan seksama.

"Sudah berkumpul semuanya ya," gumam Naruto yang dapat di dengar oleh seluruh anggota nya.

"Nfufufufu... aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu Rias Gremory, adik dari Maou Lucifer saat ini, Zirzech Lucifer". Kata seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang serta memakai jaket berwarna coklat yang senada dengan rambut nya. Tak lupa seringai yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sabar dulu, Revy." Ucapan sinis keluar dari mulut Shikamaru. Jujur, dia kurang suka melihat Revy yang selalu menyeringai. Itu membuat keadaan di sekitarnya mencengkam.

Revy juga merupakan salah satu dari peerage dari Naruto, ia mengkonsumsi 4 bidak Pawn. Sebagai ahli menembak ia selalu membawa pistol Beretta 92FS yang ia simpan di balik jaket nya.

Satu setengah tahun yang lalu Naruto tak sengaja bertemu dengan Revy di Amerika yang pada saat itu Revy masih jadi Tentara disana, karena Naruto melihat Revy punya potensi untuk di jadikan peerage-nya Naruto langsung merekrutnya dan dia dengan senang hati menyetujui nya karena merasa bosan menjadi pasukan khusus Amerika sekaligus dia juga kebetulan sudah mengetahui makhluk Supranatural sebelumnya.

"Hoo, kau berani memerintahku untuk sabar kepala nanas?". Balas Revy

"Terserah". Shikamaru tak mau melanjutkan argumennya dengan Revy. Dia memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

"Nfufufufu... oy jangan murung seperti itu."

Shikamaru tidak menanggapi lagi ucapan Revy.

Naruto lalu memandang wajah peerage-nya yang lain. Dia memandang gadis berwajah imut, memiliki bola mata merah, dan memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang mencapai lututnya.

Yang di tatap secara intenspun memalingkan pandangannya. Pipinya bersemu merah tanda sedang tersipu. "Ta-taicho". Ucap nya tergagap.

"Akame-chan, muka mu memerah". Goda seorang gadis berambut merah panjang kacamata merah yang bertengger manis di hidungnya.

Akame adalah seorang manusia dulunya. Naruto menemukan nya di kuil yang rusak parah dimana mayat-mayat bergelimpangan dan yang tersisa hidup adalah Akame yang juga pada saat itu dalam keadaan kritis dan Naruto pun langsung merengkernasikan nya menjadi iblis dengan mengonsumsi 1 bidak Knight.

Akame juga memiliki Secret Gear yang bernama Murasame. Murasame adalah Secret Gear jenis pedang yang berbentuk katana panjang, Murasame adalah pedang beracun yang dapat membunuh seseorang dengan hanya satu goresan kecil. Setelah pedang menembus kulit, lalu racun akan menyebar ketubuh lawan, hanya dalam hitungan detik lawan akan langsung mati.

"E-eh? Benarkah itu Karin-chan?". Kaget Akame yang mengetahui mukanya memerah karena di tatap terus oleh King nya.

"Hahahaha tentu saja Akame-chan. Aku bingung kenapa muka mu selalu memerah setiap di tatap oleh Naruto-sama".

Karin Uzumaki merupakan salah satu peerage Naruto dengan mengonsumsi 1 bidak Bishop dan mempunyai kekuatan turun temurun dari Clan Uzumaki yaitu Chakra Chains/Rantai Chakra yang bisa di manipulasi sekehendak hati, ia juga mempunyai Secret Gear tipe penyembuh yaitu One-Touch Healing dimana ia hanya menyembuhkan luka dengan sekali sentuh.

Setelah puas memandang Akame, Naruto lalu menatap Karin. Namun hanya sebentar yang membuat Karin cemberut.

Naruto lalu memandang peerage-nya yang lain yang saat ini sedang melakukan push up dengan semangat nya, ada yang sedang membaca buku Orange berjudul Icha-icha Paradise, dan ada yang sedang duduk di pojok ruangan dengan diam.

"Dimana Rin dan Esdeath?". Tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru yang berada di samping nya.

"Mereka ada di luar sedang menunggu kita Taicho". Balas Shikamaru

"Souka, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke Kouh Gakuen dan bertemu dengan Rias sebelum dia pergi untuk berlatih". Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

-5.50PM, Kouh Academi

Kouh Gakuen merupakan sekolah swasta terbesar di kota Kouh. Mayoritas penghuni sekolah ini adalah perempuan karena sebelumnya Kouh Gakuen adalah sekolah khusus perempuan.

"Aku tak menyangka ada sekolah sebesar ini". Gumam Akame.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, beberapa orang muncul dari depan. Dilihat dari pakaian nya, mereka merupakan siswa dan siswi di sekolah ini. Yang paling depan sekaligus ketua dari orang-orang itu adalah gadis berambut merah panjang.

"Rias Gremory". Naruto berkata datar

"Naruto? Ada apa kau kesini?". Tanya Rias. Sebelumnya Rias sempat merasakan hawa kehadiran di sekitar lapangan. Jadinya dia segera bergegas untuk mengecek bersama peerage-nya.

"Hanya ingin menemuimu saja, dan mengatakan sesuatu,"

"Apa itu?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat menantikan pertandingan kita. Aku tertarik untuk bertarung denganmu nanti di Rating Game 1 minggu lagi. Kau telah menarik perhatian iblis muda lain nya dengan mengalahkan salah satu dari Dewa Jahat Norse, Loki".

"Begitu. Aku sebenarnya juga tertarik untuk bertarung dengan mu, dan ku dengar kau telah menyelesaikan latihan mu dan sudah mempunyai peerage sendiri, bagaimana kalau kau kenalkan dulu para peerage mu". Ucap Rias sambil menyilangkan tangan nya di bawah dada lalu memandang satu persatu peerage Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Ucap Naruto lalu berbalik kearah para peerage nya. ", kenalkan diri kalian".

"Perkenalkan nama saya Esdeath, saya Queen dari Naruto-sama". Ucap Perempuan berambut perak panjang dengan nada datar.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Akame, mengonsumsi bidak Knight".

"Hatake Kakashi, sama seperti Akame-chan". Ucap Kakashi dengan mata masih berfokus pada buku yang di bacanya.

"Gaara Sabaku, Rook". Ucap Gaara dengan singkat, padat, dan datar.

"Nama saya Rin Tohsaka, mengonsumsi bidak Rook sama seperti Gaara-kun". Ucap Rin dengan senyuman nya lalu memandang Rossweise yang terlihat terkejut.

"Rin!!"

"Yo Rossweise-senpai lama tak bertemu". Sapa Rin sambil melambaikan tangan nya ke arah Roseweisse.

"Kalian saling kenal?". Tanya Rias sambil memandang Rossweise.

"Ha'i Bucho dia adalah Kohai ku di Asgard, entah kenapa dia juga jadi iblis". Balas Rossweise.

"Cerita nya panjang Rossweise-san". Ucap Naruto yang sedari tadi diam ", selanjutnya".

"Karin Uzumaki, Bishop dari Naruto-sama".

"Shikamaru Nara, Bishop dari Naruto-Taicho". Ucap Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Rock Lee, saya Pawn dari Taicho". Ucap Lee dengan semangat masa mudanya.

"Nfufufu, perkenalkan namaku Revy, Pawn dari Naruto-sama". Ucap Revy dengan seringaian yang terus menempel di wajahnya.

"Naruto Astaroth, King dari mereka semua". Ucap Naruto dengan nada santai.

"Cihh!! Jadi dia yang kau ceritakan itu Bucho?". Ucap pemuda berambut coklat atau lebih di kenal dengan Hyudou Issei.

"Ha'i, dia lah orang nya Issei-kun, memang nya ada apa?". Tanya Rias lalu memandang Issei.

"Dia terlihat lemah di mata ku". Balas Issei meremehkan Naruto.

"Nfufufufu, jaga bicara mu Sekiryuutei". Ucap Revy sambil menatap tajam Issei.

"Aku Sekiryuutei!! dan aku mengonsumsi 8 Pawn!! Kau tidak ada apa-apa nya di mata ku". Balas Issei menyombongkan diri.

"Hoh menarik". Revy semakin menyeringai karena pancingan nya di patuk habis oleh Issei. "Hanya karena kau Sekiryuutei kau lebih Superior begitu heh". Sambung nya.

"Tentu saj-,"

"Ck, sudahlah Revy kau ingin membuat Taicho kena masalah?". Ucap Shikamaru memotong ucapan Issei lalu melirik kearah Revy.

"Cihh!! Berani-berani nya kau-!!"

"Ha'i ha'i Shikamaru-sama". Balas Revy dengan nada bosan, lagi-lagi ucapan Issei terpotong.

"Sudahlah, kami kesini bukan untuk mencari masalah. Kami datang hanya untuk berbicara. Dan kau Sekiryuutei ku tunggu kau di Rating game". Ucap Naruto lalu mengeluarkan KI yang membuat orang yang ada di lapangan itu merinding merasakan KI tersebut.

"Rias, saat Rating Game nanti aku tidak akan menganggap mu sebagai temanku, melainkan lawanku. Jadi aku akan serius berhadapan dengan mu. Kau juga harus begitu". Lalu ia menurunkan hawa membunuhnya membuat yang lain nya bisa bernafas lega.

"Ya, aku juga tak akan menganggapmu teman ku. Aku akan menganggap mu sebagai seseorang yang wajib di kalahkan".

Naruto tersenyum. Ini yang dia harapkan dari teman lama nya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku menunggumu di Rating Game tahunan 1 minggu lagi. Pertarungan kita sebagai pembuka, jadi harus meriahkan?".

"Benar. Aku setuju dengan mu." Rias tersenyum mantap. Baginya, Naruto tidak berubah sedikit pun. Tetap menjadi Naruto yang dulu yang selalu memberinya dorongan semangat untuk dirinya. Bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Sampai jumpa".

Dengan ucapan terakhir Naruto, dia dan seluruh peerage-nya dalam lingkaran sihir teleport.

To Be Continue


End file.
